Nevermore
by Princess Pinky
Summary: When Paige starts having dreams about a couple who were brutally murdered back in the 1800's, she must send her herself back in time to prevent a curse that could destroy the world. [One shot Challenge Fic.]


A/N: This is a one-shot challenge fic from GuevaraX5452 (a fellow FFN author). This is my very first challenge fic. This takes place between the season 4 episodes, "Womb Raider" and "Witch Way Now?"

GuevaraX5452's Challenge - Fiona McGuire-Guilding and her husband, Nathan Guilding, were best friendswith Prue/Paige (which ever CharmedOne fits thefinal storyline)in a past life until they were viciously murdered by the Dark Raven Coven. Fortunately Fiona and Nathan's only child, a daughter named Aisling, escaped with her life. Their current selves are Aurora Aine O'Reilly (Fiona) and Devon Granger (Nathan). One can be dead and be summoned because the other is in trouble or both can be reincarnated and married/engaged with Aurora/Fiona pregnant with twins and the Charmed Ones have to save/help them from (which ever fits well with the final storyline).

**_Nevermore_**

Dark hair flopped viciouslyfrom side to side, enveloping the floral pillow that it lay upon. A long, slender form gyrated in pale illumination from the night light on the wall about six inches from the floor. The wooden beams supporting the bed creaked as the restless sleeper rocked crazily inside of it. The matching floral sheets were slowly inching their way down the side of the bed as the inhabitant shook wildly there was a swoosh of air and the sheets slumped to the ground in a large heap. The sound waves of three loud clanks rebounded off the walls of the room and when no answer came, the door swung open allowing a flood of light to rain in. Two dark figures hurried over to the shaken bed and shook the sleeping form.

"Paige! Paige, honey, wake up!" It was the voice of Piper Halliwell. Her rose colored nightgown was tied loosely around her body and her long brown locks were fastened in a loose ponytail which now was hanging over her shoulder due to the fact that she was hunched over her baby sister, trying to awaken her. "Paige!"

A pair of dark brown eyes shot open, catching the light from the hallway and they squinted shut. "Piper?" The voice of the youngest Charmed One squeaked.

"Sweetie, what's going on?" This time a new voice spoke, the voice of the recently pregnant middle Charmed One.

Piper took her baby sister's hand, pulling her upright and sitting down next to her. "Paige, are you alright?"

Paige let out a raspy breath. "I don't know," she breathed as she slowly let her eyes adjust to the newfound light. She raked a porcelain hand through her dark hair in much the same fashion that her deceased elder sister had often done when she was unsure about something.

Phoebe smiled, mentally noting the comparisons between Paige and her eldest sister, Prue. _It's too bad that they were never able to meet._ Phoebe thought, with a mental sigh. She refocused on her baby sister that she'd barely begun to know. "We heard a lot of noise in here. We weren't sure if you...you know, or if it was a demon."

"No, no. Nothing like that. It's just-just..." Paige's voice trailed off as she stared at the dark, blank wall.

"Just what, Paige?" Piper probed.

"These dreams. They're really strange and I don't know why, but I've been having them for several nights now."

This seemed to perk the elder Charmed Ones' interest, specifically that of the psychic sister. "What kind of dreams? Like, precognitive dreams?"

"I don't know, I've never had a precognitive experience. That's your area of expertise, Phoebe."

Phoebe nodded, allowing her thumb to find her lips, as she absentmindedly began to chew on her fingernail. It had been an old habit from back when she was very young that seemed to creep up on her every now and then when she was contemplating something. "Why don't you tell us about them?"

Paige's porcelain face turned upside down, frowning. "Oh, you guys should be sleeping instead of wasting your time on me at..." Her dark eyes traveled to the digital clock on her bedside. "Four in the morning."

"Well I couldn't sleep anyway," Piper confessed. "Leo had to leave to go take care of a charge in England and so I've been up reading 'Romeo And Juliet' ever since."

"'Romeo And Juliet'? Piper, you've got to be kidding me!" Phoebe quirked her brow.

"Hey! It's a classic!"

"Actually it was never intended to be a classic, you know. All of Shakespeare's plays were met to be acted out and never written down."

Piper eased herself from her little sister's bed. "Since when did you become such a Shakespeare buff?"

"College," Paige replied.

"Hmm, I guess her and Leo have more in common than just their whitelighteriness," Phoebe noted.

"How so?"

"Do you remember when we summoned Melinda Warren? She and Leo were talking Shakespeare and then she told you that he seemed like a good one."

A smile graced Piper's lips. "That's right!" She allowed herself a small giggle.

Inwardly, Paige felt left out. She'd only just recently discovered her sisters and her magical destiny, although she'd had her powers her entire life, she'd been hidden from the truth longer than her sisters because the union in which she was conceived was a forbidden one. Her elder sisters had discovered their Wiccan heritage roughly four years before her, or rather, rediscovered it as they'd forgotten itdue to a binding spell cast by their grandmother.

"Paige? Paige?"

Paige shook her head, knocking her thoughts away as she looked up at Piper. "Yes?"

"Thought we'd lost you there for a second," Phoebe commented.

"I was asking you if you'd like to come downstairs so I can make us an early morning snack and maybe we could discuss your dream?"

The whitelighter-witch clicked her tongue. "What kind of snack?" She was always in the mood for food.

"We'll have to see," Piper replied. "So? Yay or ney?"

Paige rubbed her stomach which responded with a deep growl. "Yay, I guess."

"Great!" Phoebe rubbed her hands together and let her tongue slide across her lips. "I'm starved."

"I swear, you guys are going to eat me out of house and home!" Piper said, rolling her caring brown eyes.

"Did you know that, that very line was first invented by Shakespeare?"

"Actually, I didn't," Piper responded. "I guess you learn something new every day."

"Guess ya do," Paige grinned.

"I'll meet you two downstairs."

"Okay," Paige and Phoebe responded as their older sister walked out of the room.

30 Minutes Later----

"...they die."

Piper placed her hot coffee mug on the island. "That's all?"

"Yeah and I just keep seeing their deaths, Piper. It's so brutal! There's-there's-there's just so much blood!" Paige could feel her eyes beginning to sting as salty droplets formed in the back of her eyes. The images her still so fresh, so vivid. She could almost swear that they were real. She could almost describe the smell of the fresh blood. Her hand trembled as she released the cinnamon toast onto the small white plate in front of her. "I just don't understand.."

"And you've never seen them before?"

"No. It's like I'm watching a movie that I've seen a thousand times already. It seems to take place back during the Era with the Hara."

Piper and Phoebe looked confused.

Paige spread her arms out. "You know, the huge Scarlet O'Hara skirts? The Civil War era?"

"Cute."

"I could do some research on dreams if you'd like? I mean, it's not like I have anything to do tomo-today anyway," Phoebe suggested.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure!" Phoebe gave the witchlighter a pat on the back. "We'll figure this out."

"Thanks, guys."

"No problem," Piper replied, yawning immediately after saying so. She glanced at the clock. "Well, I have to go get ready. Tim McGraw is playing at P3 tonight and I have to be there to set things up in a few hours." She poured the remaining coffee from the pot into her mug and headed out of the kitchen.

12:30 P.M.----

An irritated rhythmic tapping noise filled the air as Paige's new stiletto continually hit the floor of a small Wicca shop called Mystics & Such. She had been the unfortunate one who was forced to come down when her sisters had realized they were out of sage and they desperately needed it to vanquish a demon named Hextra. Her brown eyes traveled up the wall, landing on a circular black and white clock with a fashionable pentacle background. _They're going to kill me for being so late._ Suddenly she felt herself being shoved backwards and she spun around to voice her opinion at the rude individual and all she caught was the sight of billowing, rich red her.

**_----Flashback----_**

_There was a loud thud and vibrations rippled through the ground as a woman fell to her death. Crimson blood instantly began to pool below her, her face was hidden by flowing dark red locks, extending down her back._

**_----Flashback----_**

"Wait!" Paige yelled, running after the woman. She hadn't even took a moment to think, she just followed. Paige made it through the cramped shop to the door, just in time to hear a jingle, signaling that the woman had already exited the building. But the young whitelighter-witch was stubborn and she continued after the redhead, watching as a soft breeze blew a few strands out as she moved into an alley. Paige darted into the alley. "Hey, wait!" But she stopped in her tracks as she saw flames dancing across the walls of the alley and an old dumpster was ablaze. She could only see the redhead from behind and as her eyes moved forward, she saw a man holding a sword.

The woman's head whipped around, fear gripping her forest green eyes and flushed cheeks. "Get out of here!"

In that moment of distraction, the demon had launched himself at the redhead, rearing his sword and preparing to plunge it into her.

**_----Flashback----_**

_The dagger ripped through the corset, splicing its way into the abdomen of its victim. She tried to scream, but pools of dark blood had filled her throat and mouth, only to escape as she opened it. She began to give into the pull of gravity._

**_----Flashback----_**

"Sword!" Paige bellowed, dropping her purse and holding out two awaiting hands. The sword instantly vanished in billowing white and blue orbs, only to reappear in Paige's hands. Paige quickly took a few strides towards the woman, thrusting the sword into its owner and watching as he exploded into a fiery blast, leaving behind only a pile of dark ash.

The five foot, seven inch woman turned to Paige with a look of pure shock sprawled across her now pale face. Her lips moved as if to respond, but no voice came out.

Paige blinked a few times, not knowing what else to do. Then without warning, words escaped her lips and she had no idea why. "Fiona?"

* * *

Phoebe's nose twitched, as she waved her hands swishing the smoke from the oven out of her way. _Piper's going to kill me._ Her head shook as she pulled on her oven mitts and pulled a large tray of round, black objects from the oven. "Well, there goes the cookies." She brushed the smoking black circles into the garbage and set the burning metal tray onto a metal rock to let it cool. She let out a cough as the smoke ran through her respiratory system and then she headed out of the kitchen, only to plop down in the adjoining room in front of her laptop. She clicked 'save' and closed the word processing document for her Bay Mirror column and then she clicked the icon for the Internet. "Google," she murmured as she typed in the address and pressed 'go,' just as she heard the front doors pop open. "Paige? Did you get that sage for the Hextra po-" She stopped as she saw that a stranger with red hair was with Paige. "P-Paige? Who's this?"

"This," Paige emphasized by pointing to the redhead. "Is the woman from my dreams."

1:00 P.M.----

Orbs danced around, forming into two figures; Piper and Leo Wyatt, The Charmed Ones' whitelighter and Piper's husband. "What's going on?" Leo asked, with his usual concern.

"We're not really sure yet," Phoebe admitted. "We just know that Paige is very adamant about this being the woman from her nightmares."

"And I really have no idea how that could be," the redhead replied. She was seated on the sofa with a hand laying protectively over her stomach.

"Are you sick?" Piper asked, looking at the woman.

The redhead bit her lip, not completely sure what to tell the Charmed One. "No," she paused. "Pregnant."

The Charmed Ones exchanged glances.

"What did you say your name was?" Piper asked.

"I didn't," the pregnant witch replied.

Piper held in the chance to retort, knowing that it must be stressful enough on her and the baby. "Okay," Piper rephrased. "May I have your name?"

"Aurora," the pregnant woman answered. "Aurora O'Reilly."

"Piper Halliwell," the eldest said, holding out her hand.

Aurora gave the Charmed One's hand a quick, cold shake.

"And I'm Leo Wyatt," Leo gave her his warmest whitelighter smile.

"Nice to meet you," Aurora replied.

_Well at least he got words._ Piper thought, irritably. "And why is she here?"

"That's what I've been asking them," Aurora spat.

_Whew, so defensive._ Phoebe thought, as she lowered herself to take a seat next to Paige on the opposite sofa. "See, umm, my sister has been having these terrible nightmares about a couple getting murdered back during the Civil War and she recognized you from her dreams..."

"Me? Me?" Aurora's voice was mock comical. Her hands flew into the air. "Well I'm clearly not that old, so I suppose you have the wrong woman!"

"Well you are a witch, yes?" Piper narrowed her chocolate eyes.

"Yes.."

"Then you know that anything is possible," Piper countered with satisfaction. "Anything from magical amnesia to time travel."

Aurora remained silent.

"Is there anything we can do for you while you're here?"

"While I'm he-"

"Yes," Phoebe interrupted. "Like someone you'd like to call?" Her eyes traveled to Aurora's stomach and she placed a comforting hand on her should. "Hu-" Her voice stoppedabruptly as she was overwhelmed by a surge of psychic energy.

**_----Premonition----_**

_A woman who looked like a slightly older version of Paige was standing with another woman who looked like Aurora and a young man dark eyes and had the physique of Orlando Bloom, who would one day play Will Turner in 'Pirates Of The Caribbean'. The women woreextravagant southern bell dresses which dazzled onlookers with their satin, velvet, and lace. Corsets fit tightly around theirfeminine figures.The man resembling Orlando wore a gentleman's suit, reminiscent of something Rett Butler would wear in 'Gone With The Wind'. Opposite the threesome were a horde of vicious looking men dressed in cunning black suits. Their hands were tattooed with black ravens and they all held glowing daggers._

_"Attack!" Suddenly the horde ran at the threesome._

_The woman who looked like Paige spread out her arms and her body expanded, like gum or silly putty, and covered the people she'd been standing with. Suddenly she began to glow and her stretched out body turned to hard granite. Daggers flew into the Paige look-a-like and bounced harmlessly off her extended granite body._

_A tower of smoke appeared before the granite witch and a man appeared, he looked like the others, but the ravens tattooed on his hands wore crowns of interlocked bones. He was clearly the leader of the pack. His eyes turned into aimless black pits and he waved his hand, sending a massive wave of dark energy at the granite witch and sending her flying out of his way._

_The granite Paige look-a-like hit the ground with a hard thump and her body shrank, returning to its natural composition. A trickle of dark blood began to exit her right nostril._

_The leader of the horde turned to the remaining pair, a wicked smile slipping across his face, revealing his set of abnormally perfect white teeth. His followers had surrounded the couple and were eagerly awaiting their chance to attack at their leader's whim._

_The Orlando look-a-like stepped protectively in front of the Aurora look-a-like. "You can't have her!"_

_"Watch me!" The leader hissed, waving his arms and permitting the demons to swarm them. He knocked the male out of the way with a swift burst of abnormal strength and wrapped his leathery hands around the throat of the female, pulling her close to his face and letting her feet dangle from the ground. "If you won't conceive the child of the Dark Raven in this life, then you'll die in every life!" He chanted something in Latin and watched as the sky turned black and bursts of white lightning erupted. Then he opened his hand, magically summoning a glowing dagger. He took the dagger and thrust it at the female victim. _

_The dagger ripped through the corset, splicing its way into the abdomen of its victim. She tried to scream, but pools of dark blood had filled her throat and mouth, only to escape as she opened it. She began to give into the pull of gravity. There was a loud thud and vibrations rippled through the ground as a woman fell to her death.Dark blood instantly began to pool below her, her face was hidden by flowing dark locks, extending down her back._

_The Paige look-a-like looked up in horror, her hands covering in her own blood from her nose, as she saw the bloodied body of the Orlando look-a-like hit the ground too. Tears began to drip down her face. "No!"_

_Alerted by her scream, the horde turned to the Paige look-a-like._

_"No, leave her," the leader hissed._

_"But Sire," a coven member pleaded._

_"No! We have to find the child, she's the only one left who can conceive the child of the Dark Raven in time." He motioned his hand and the entire coven vanished in a cloud of black smoke._

**_----Premonition----_**

When Phoebe opened her eyes, she found her sisters and Leo staring over her.

"Pheebs?" Paige leaned down and placed a cool cloth on Phoebe's head. "What happened? What did you see?"

"What happened?" Phoebe asked, disoriented.

"You passed out," Piper explained.

Phoebe rubbed her throbbing head. "I saw it all. You and Aurora and some man..." Flashes of her premonition kept playing in her mind. "The Book."

"Phoebe.."

"The Book!"

"I'll go get it," Leo said as he turned to walk up to the attic.

"Where's Aurora?"

"In my room," Paige answered. "She was a little freaked out when you passed out."

Leo returned, holding the ancient leather bound heirloom. "Here."

Phoebe sat up with the help of her sisters and gingerly took the Book from Leo. She began to flip anxiously through it's wrinkled, yellowed pages.

"What are you looking for?"

"The child of the Dark Raven."

"What?"

"What is that?"

"Something I heard about in my premonition," Phoebe answered. She stopped at a page marked, 'The Dark Raven Coven.' She raked a hand through her brown hair as she silently read to herself. Then she looked at the symbols, two, at the bottom of the page. "That's it."

"What?"

"The demons."

"Who?"

Phoebe slapped her hand down on the page, her index finger pointing towards the pictures. "That symbol is of the demon horde and that symbol is of their leader. He was the one who killed the Aurora look-a-like."

"An Aurora look-a-like?"

"Yeah, but it was back in the eighteen-hundreds. He killed her with some glowing dagger and he said that if she conceive the child of the Dark Raven in that life, then she'd die in every life and then he chanted something in Latin, I think."

"Like the curse our past selves put on you, when we thought that you and Anton would hook up in every life?" Piper asked.

"Something like that," Phoebe nodded. "But a woman who looked like Paige was there, but older. She was trying to protect them from the leader."

"Who's 'them'?"

"There was a guy with them, he looked like-"

"Orlando Bloom?" Paige entered.

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"From my dreams. I see them from a, I guess you could say, point of view shot. They're both killed by demons in black."

"Do you think that it could've been one of Paige's past lives?"

Paige bit her lip, considering Piper's idea. "And Aurora's too?"

Phoebe slowly nodded. "It's not like it hasn't happened before."

"But if he really cursed her in Latin, then we have to find a way tobreak the curse. Otherwise she'll be doomed now too, as well as any future lives."

"And her unborn child."

* * *

"Have you found her yet?" An ominous voice hissed.

"I sent a low level tracker demon after her, but before I could get there, another witch showed up and vanquished him with orbs."

"Orbs?"

"Yes, those of a whitelighter. I've heard of only one who can do such things, the latest addition to the Charmed family."

"A Charmed One?" The voice paused, before booming again. "So she's under Charmed protection now..."

"I believe so."

"Then you must be creative with your attacks. Go after the youngest one, she isn't as experienced as her elder sisters. You must get to her before they can reverse the curse. We need the child that she carries, in order to follow through with my plans. We can't wait another two-hundred years or so!"

"Yes, Master." There was a puff of dark smoke in the blackened cave, showing that the mysterious demon was now gone.

6:30 P.M.----

Paige stared out the window of the sunroom, watching as the sky slowly became darker and darker.

"Paige?"

Paige whipped around at the sound of Leo's voice. "Yes?"

"Something wrong?"

Paige shook her head. "No, just thinking..." She ran a strand of dark hairbetween her index and middle fingers. "It's sort of overwhelming, ya know? I mean, wow."

"You'll learn to love it. There's a lot more to magic than just curses and demons, Paige."

"Yeah, I know. There's sisters." Paige bit her lip. "Um, why do you think I've been having these dreams? I mean, why now?"

"Well, the Book said that the demon who The Dark Coven works for comes around sometime every two-hundred years, when the barrier from his world and ours is weak. He's only around for about three weeks though and then he's sent back. So he was here sometime in the eighteen-hundreds and now since it's during two-thousand, he can come back again sometime in two-thousand-two-hundred. Since it would've had of happened in your most recent past life, you'd be having the dreams the second time he returned."

In a strange way, Paige understood what her whitelighter brother-in-law was saying. "Thanks Leo, you always know how to help."

Leo gave his youngest sister-in-law a warm smile. "Well I try." Suddenly a loud thud rang through the house. He reached out for Paige's hand and orbed them away.

* * *

Phoebe was floating mid air and sending a series of martial arts kicks into the chest of one ugly demon who looked like those from her earlier premonition, but with more modern clothing. "Piper! Paige!"

Orbs swarmed out of nowhere, forming into Leo and Paige.

"Paige! Finally!" Phoebe bellowed, as the demon flew into the wall and she descended to the floor.

Paige looked around the attic and saw a wooden chair sitting in the corner. "Chair!" Moments later the chair orbed into her hands and she smashed it onto the ground, breaking off a leg. Then she thrust out her hand, orbing the jagged wooden leg straight into the chest of the demon. It impaled him and he exploded into nothingness.

"I didn't really get the impression that he was a vampire, Paige."

Paige rolled her eyes. "Bite me." She snorted, as she turned to see Piper walk in. "It worked didn't it."

"Yeah, yeah," the middle Charmed One huffed. She glared at her elder sister. "Now you come. We could've used you earlier and Paige wouldn't of had to pull a Buffy on us."

"What?"

Phoebe shook her head. "Nevermind, we took care of it."

"Where were you?" Paige asked.

"I was outside with Aurora. But when I heard you call me, I came rushing in."

"You need to work on that 'rushing' thing," Phoebe quipped. She was now at the stand, flipping through the Book.

"What are you looking for?" Aurora asked, as she came in.

"I thought you weren't interested."

"It is my life," Aurora snapped.

"Anymore information," Phoebe replied somberly.

"I thought you already looked through it."

"Sometimes we don't see everything and sometimes..." Phoebe tilted her head upwards. "...sometimes people add to it."

"So what happened?"

"One of your past life friends attacked me," Phoebe retorted.

"Phoebe!" Paige hissed. She gave a brief smile to Aurora. "It's that time again," Paige whispered without Phoebe hearing.

Phoebe slammed the Book shut. "Nothing."

Suddenly a man appeared out of nowhere, next to Aurora.

Piper's hands were instantly out.

"No!" Aurora yelled, stepping in between the man and Piper.

"That looks like the guy from my premonition!"

"The Orlando Bloom guy!" Paige exclaimed.

"This is my boyfriend, Devon Granger." Aurora said. "He's the father."

The Charmed Ones looked at each other, before returning their gaze to Aurora and Devon.

"He must be part of the puzzle," Leo said. "I think you guys need to go back in time and prevent the leader of the Dark Raven Coven from cursing Aurora, because you can't protect her forever."

"We'll be vulnerable without the power of three," Piper noted.

"But it's to save the innocent," Leo argued. "You have to let them go back. Like Phoebe did with Anton."

"We almost lost her, Leo."

"I know. But what did you, Prue, and Phoebe vow so long ago? One sibling or-"

"Five strangers," Piper and Phoebe cut in.

"In this case, three strangers," Leo said as he motioned to the pregnant witch and her boyfriend.

"Four," Aurora corrected. "I'm having twins."

"And plus every future life Aurora has."

Piper let out a deep sigh. Although she hadn't really shown it, she loved Paige so much and she couldn't bare to loose another sister, especially when she'd barely been able to get to know her.

"I'll be fine, Piper. I promise," Paige said with her charming smile. She was definitely a Halliwell.

"Okay," Piper gave in. "But be safe and come back to us, okay?"

"I will." Paige walked over to the Book and looked upwards. "We just need a spell that will send us back." She felt a swish of air and looked down to see the pages flipping seemingly by themselves and then just as abruptly, they stopped.

Phoebe and Piper walked over to their baby sister and looked down at the spell. It was the same one that allowed Phoebe to return to the 1920's. "We just need to reword it."

20 Minutes Later----

"I've got it," Phoebe announced as she held up a piece of paper with many scribbles on it.

Piper snatched the paper from Phoebe's grasp and then looked at her skeptically. "It took you twenty minutes to add one word and change another?"

Phoebe smiled sheepishly.

Piper shook her head and handed the paper to Paige. "You three might want to sit on the sofa."

"Thanks," Devon smiled. He helped Aurora over to the sofa.

Leo began to place crystals around the sofa.

"What're you doing?" Aurora asked, skeptically.

"These crystals will give you temporary protection while you're gone. Your consciousness should be sent back, but not your physical bodies."

"It'll be fine, he's just trying to help," Devon assured.

Aurora nodded and sat down, placing a delicate hand over her stomach.

Paige sat down and held the paper up.

"Be careful," Phoebe said.

"I will, I promise." Paige replied.

Phoebe nodded and wrapped her arm around Piper's shoulders.

Leo smiled at Paige, giving her reassurance of her own ability. "Good luck."

"Yeah, it's just saving the world by myself. No pressure there." Paige snorted. She knew that the world would be in grave danger if Aurora was killed and somehow the demon was about to bring about the child of the Dark Raven. "You guys ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Aurora replied. Her voice wasn't so cold now. "Let's fix this."

The clock chimed 7:00 P.M.

"'Remove the chains of space and time my spirit soar, let these mortal arms embrace the life that was lost before!'" Their heads dropped forward as they fell into a deep sleep and the paper slipped from Paige's hand.

Somtime in the 1800's----

"Aradia? Hello?" Paige/Aradia blinked. "Of course, Lindsey. I'll have it over at three o' clock." Paige could see and hear everything that was going on, but she was unable to move or speak for herself. She figured it must of been a way of destiny protecting itself until it was time to change what they'd come there to change. She mentally sighed, waiting until it would be time to show her magic.

Present Time----

There was a billowing column of black smoke and the leader of the Dark Raven coven appeared. He looked exactly like he had in Phoebe's premonition, expect for the more modern dress. He smiled wickedly at the two Charmed Ones and their whitelighter. "The Charmed Ones, I presume?"

Phoebe and Piper turned defensively towards the demon.

The Raven leader chuckled. "Looks like you're a Charmed One short."

"He's the leader, from my premonition of the past. He killed Aurora."

"You mean Fiona?" The Raven leader grinned. "And I'll kill her again." He waved his hand, blasting a black wave of magic at the Charmed Ones and sending them flying in opposite directions. His attention turned to the sofa and he let out a small gasp when he saw Paige. _She's been reincarnated as well._ He shook his head, advancing on the sofa when he left someone pounce on his back. He quickly hurled the attacker off, realizing it had been the whitelighter. "You can't stop me!" He lunged at the sofa and suddenly a force field ignited and sent him flying into the coffee table. His eyes looked to the floor, seeing the crystals. "Witches and their party tricks!" He kicked a crystal away, deactivating the field's protection.

Piper felt the blood beginning to pool from her head and her world was slowly turning back. Her vision becoming more blurry with each passing moment, but she managed to see the Raven leader moving towards Paige and the others. "H-help.." She coughed, before her vision completely cut out.

The Raven leader lingered over the three sleeping figures, summoning a glowing athame into his hand. "I'll take care of all of you this time," he hissed.

Several globes of swirling white lights appeared, taking the shape of a noncorpeal woman in a long white dress. She was on the opposite side of the room and it was impossible to see her face. But it was clear that she had long, raven hair. "You won't touch her," the voice hissed. Her hand flew outward and her transparent white sleeve flipped as a powerful surge of telekinetic energy was released and sent the Raven leader flying across the room.

_Prue?_ Piper thought, as she drifted into the unconsciousness.

Raven hit the wall and his eyes turned black and he let out a sonorous growl, before disappearing in a column of black smoke.

Leo's eyes shifted open and he thought he'd caught a swirl of white lights out of the corner of his eye, but when he looked, there was nothing there. Then he came to his senses and jumped up, seeing his wife and sister-in-law in a puddle of blood. "No, not again!" He ran to them and knelt down, placing his hands above their heads at the same time, silently praying that he wasn't too late.

Sometime In The 1800's----

Paige/Aradia stood with Aurora/Fiona and Devon/Nathan. They watched as hundreds of black ravens landed swiftly on the ground and transformed into an army of Dark Raven Coven members. There black suits reflected the evil that radiated from them and their hands were all tattooed with black ravens. In a suddenly motion, they all summoned glowing daggers into their hands.

"Attack!" Suddenly the horde ran at the threesome.

Paige/Aradia spread out her arms and her body expanded, like gum or silly putty, and covered Aurora/Fiona and Devon/Nathan. Suddenly she began to glow and her stretched out body turned to hard granite. Daggers flew into the Paige/Aradia and bounced harmlessly off her extended granite body.

A tower of smoke appeared before the granite witch and a man appeared, he looked like the others, but the ravens tattooed on his hands wore crowns of interlocked bones. He was clearly the leader of the pack. His eyes turned into aimless black pits and he waved his hand, sending a massive wave of dark energy at the granite witch and sending her flying out of his way.

Paige/Aradia hit the ground with a hard thump and her body shrank, returning to its natural composition. A trickle of dark redblood began to exit her right nostril.

The leader of the horde turned to the remaining pair, a wicked smile slipping across his face, revealing his set of abnormally perfect white teeth. His followers had surrounded the couple and were eagerly awaiting their chance to attack at their leader's whim.

Devon/Nathan stepped protectively in front of Aurora/Fiona. "You can't have her!"

"Watch me!" The leader hissed, waving his arms and permitting the demons to swarm them. He knocked the male out of the way with a swift burst of abnormal strength and wrapped his leathery hands around the throat of the female, pulling her close to his face and letting her feet dangle from the ground. "If you won't conceive the child of the Dark Raven in this life, then you'll die in every life!" He began to chant something in Latin.

Paige/Aradiafelt magic course through her, knowing that it was her time to shine. "Let the object of cursesbe safe from the darkness that looms, as I cause the witch tosuccumb to only one doom!"The sky turned black and bursts of white lightning erupted, one burst down and struck the Raven leader before he could finish hisLatin spell. Paige felt another course of magic run through her and then shefelt herself leavingthe body of her past life.

The force of the lightning had caused the Raven leader and his victim to shoot away from each other. Fiona hit the ground, just as Aurora had left her body. She took that moment to get to her feet and run towards her husband, Nathan. "Nathan!" She cried. As she neared him, one of the coven members stabbed their athame into her body.The dagger ripped through the corset, splicing its way into the abdomen of its victim. She tried to scream, but pools ofcrimson blood had filled her throat and mouth, only to escape as she opened it. She began to give into the pull of gravity. There was a loud thud and vibrations rippled through the ground as a woman fell to her death.Dark blood instantly began to pool below her, her face was hidden by flowing dark redlocks, extending down her back.

Aradia looked up in horror, her hands covering in her own blood from her nose, as she saw the bloodied body of Nathan hit the ground too. Tears began to drip down her face. "No!"

Alerted by her scream, the horde turned to Aradia.

"No, leave her," the leader hissed furiously. His hand shot out, vanquishing the demon who'd killed Fiona before he could finish his spell.

"But Sire," a coven member pleaded.

"No! We have to find the child, she's the only one left who can conceive the child of the Dark Raven in time." He motioned his hand and the entire coven vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

Present Time----

Paige, Nathan, and Aurora awoke just as Leo finished healing Piper and Phoebe.

"Piper? Oh my God!" Paige jumped to her feet and ran to her sisters, checking frantically to make sure that they were okay.

"We're fine," Phoebe assured. "Thanks to Leo."

Leo pulled his wife into a loving embrace. "I'm so glad I didn't loose you again."

"Yeah," Piper whispered. She felt strange, as if she should be remembering something but couldn't. "Thanks to you." She hugged her true love in return.

"Were things fixed?"

"Yes," Paige said. "Now we only have one thing left to do..."

* * *

Orbs formed into Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Piper on the left, Phoebe on the right, and Paige in the center. Their eyes quickly adjusted to the dark cave and they noticed a black raven perched on a wooden stand.

A column of thick, black smoke formed before the sisters and the Raven leader appeared. His eyes nothing but endless black holes within his face.

Paige whipped a potion out of her pocket and hurled it at the Raven leader, hitting him directly in the chest and causing a small explosion.

"With witches of the Halliwell line, we hear the Raven's call through out all time, and we vanquish you with peace of mind!" Black flames erupted from the Raven leader with the end of the Halliwells' words and black smoke poured from the demon, as he exploded into a fiery vanquish, leaving only a pile of black feathers.

Paige stepped forward, throwing another vial onto the floor. This time a red vortex appeared as the Raven let out a screech from his perch. "That's right, I know you're their leader and this time you aren't coming back!" Paige stepped back as the Raven reared its black wings and was about to take to the air. "Raven!" The Raven dissolved in swirls of blue orbs and Paige flung out her hand towards the red vortex, as the Raven orbed in and was immediately sucked into the vortex, which closed abruptly. Then she felt hands on her shoulders, knowing it was her sisters.

"We're really proud of you, Paige."

Paige beamed, feeling that she'd finally achieved her place within the power of three.

"Thanks."

"Now let's get out of this dump."

"Agreed."

Paige took ahold of her sisters' hands and orbed them out.

10:00 P.M.----

Paige was slowly sipping on a mineral water, asLeo approached her and her sisters. "So?"

Piper and Phoebe nodded in agreement. "So?"

"So Aurora and Devon are really grateful." He placed a piece of paper on the table as he slid into the seat next to Piper. "They said that they wanted to keep in touch."

"This will definitely be a story to tell the kids," Piper quipped.

"I feel kinda bad, I think I had Aurora all wrong," Phoebe commented.

"She was just scared, that's all," Paige said. She smiled. "After going back there and reliving my relationship with them, well, trust me."

Phoebe grinned. "I do and I'm so glad you're alright, Missy!"

"And I'm just glad this is all over," Piper said as she leaned into her husband. "Never do I want to deal with another demonic coven."

"Never again," Phoebe agreed.

Paige pursed her lips. "Don't you mean, 'nevermore'?"

A burst of contended laughter erupted from the table at the youngest Charmed Ones' reference to Edgar Allen Poe's poem, 'The Raven' and the infamous line, 'Nevermore.'


End file.
